staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Stycznia 2007
05:05 Bliźniaczki 32'; film dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Przed Eurowizją - odc.1 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 92/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Monkey Safari); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Zabawa w chowanego odc.1 (Hide and seek); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:00 Budzik - Młodsze rodzeństwo 09:30 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 1/ 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 19 (odc. 19); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994) 10:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.2 11:00 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 4; talk-show 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3167 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3382); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc.3168 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3383); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1197; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 806; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1372; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 35 - Przechył; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Zwierzowiec - Ryś 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Bregenzerwald; reportaż 15:30 SF-Symulator faktu - Epitaksja z wiązek molekularnych - nanowąsy odc.47 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3169 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3384); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3170 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3385); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1201 - (txt str.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1373; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 810; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Owadzia grypa odc.18 (The bug flu); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ring; talk-show 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - Wesołych Świąt 70'; spektakl teatralny 22:20 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:40 Errata do biografii - Bajkopisarz 23:05 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 23:20 Żądza krwi II - W mroku światła odc.2 (Wire in the Blood II - The Darkness of Light 2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:45 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" - Fabryki śmierci odc.3/6 (Auschwitz. The Nazis and 'The Final Solution', odc.3: Factories of Death) 48' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:35 Zakończenie dnia 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 114/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 115/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom: Magiczny autobus odc. 28 (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.140, Testament; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Sławny reżyser (203); serial TVP 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP; 12:00 McGregorowie - odc. 65/65 Syn za syna cz.2 (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. A Son For a Son p.2); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:50 Allo, Allo - odc. 65/84 (Allo, Allo s. VII ep. 4); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 13:20 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.6 (10 years younger II odc.6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:50 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:10 Spotkanie z Balladą - 65. Spotkanie z Balladą - Dom pod Fijołem (2) 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 4/22 (25) Historia Jillian (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. THE SHOWGIRL MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Ale Kosmos! 15 Finał WOŚP; 17:10 Wędrówki z bestiami - Morskie potwory- odc. 2 (Whale killer) 29'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc.35 - (txt str.777); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.34; teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 463; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 222 21:05 Ona i On - wojna płci - (5); talk-show 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Warto rozmawiać 23:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.IV, odc. 6/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 7/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 407); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:10 Wieczór artystyczny - Koncert VooVoo (XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Malta 2006") 01:55 AUDIOTELE - Teleturniej interaktywny 03:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny reż. Rob Bowman, USA 1998 21:00 Leon zawodowiec - dramat sensacyjny reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jean Reno, Gary Oldman, Natalie Portman, Danny Aiello USA/ Francja 1994 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:10 Magazyn sportowy 04:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/16 USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Wariat - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku: Młode wilczyce - talk show 12:45 Loteria Walentynkowa - konkurs 12:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Łomiarz - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:30 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/16 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 97/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Przyjechałem do Polski robić karierę! - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Harem - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 743 Polska 2003 21:30 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 11/23 USA 2003 22:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Marcin Daniec, Krzysztof Krawczyk - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Firma - magazyn 00:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy ; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda ; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy ; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Awaria w Czarnobylu, odc. 17 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Medyczny front - Prostata - męski problem (Body Wars. Prostate); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Awaria w Czarnobylu, odc. 17 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Medyczny front - Prostata - męski problem (Body Wars. Prostate); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Dzieci za kratami (Kids Behind Bars) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Brian Woods, Kate Blewett; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:48 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Dzieci za kratami (Kids Behind Bars) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Brian Woods, Kate Blewett; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Moda odc.244/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zdarzyło się - Ci co powrócili; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (43); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Biografie - Pasje pana Zakrzeńskiego 49'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc. 1164; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Styrcza - mała Warszawa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 415; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Defekt - odc. 2/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Jedyneczka - /Moda odc.244/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Unijnym traktem - Energia do odzyskania; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Klan - odc. 1164; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jest takie miejsce - Bielawa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Historia prawie nie z tej ziemi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Wiedźmy - odc. 7/13 - Niebezpieczne związki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Reportaż Trójki - Tyniecka 10 co dalej?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz.2 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc. 1164; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Jest takie miejsce - Bielawa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Historia prawie nie z tej ziemi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Wiedźmy - odc. 7/13 - Niebezpieczne związki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Reportaż Trójki - Tyniecka 10 co dalej?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz.2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (11) Jan Nowicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Nazywali go polskim Valentino; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Zarzuela (Zarzuela) 56'; operetka kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 1 31'; reż.:P. Aleksandrowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Elvis 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Płoński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Więcej niż fikcja - Chłopiec z Bamiyan (The Boy Who Plays on the Buddhas of Bamiyan) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Phil Grabsky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Jarocin po latach - Pabieda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przesłuchanie (The interview) 100'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Australia (1998); reż.:Craig Monahan; wyk.:Tony Martin, Aaron Jeffery, Paul Sonkkila, Michael Caton, Peter McCauley, Glynis Angell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Muzyka w Zamku Królewskim; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Bobby McFerrin - Człowiek Orkiestra (2 cz.); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Jerzy Grotowski. Próba portretu 58'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Telekino - Klara i Angelika 46'; film TVP; reż.:Irena Kamieńska; wyk.:Zofia Mrozowska, Emilia Krakowska, Wanda Łuczycka, Wieńczysław Gliński, Wiesław Michnikowski, Tadeusz Byrski, Zdzisław Wardejn, Janusz Zaorski, Leonard Pietraszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Łagodna 91'; film TVP; reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Dominika Ostałowska, Danuta Stenka, Jan Frycz, Jan Peszek, Krystyna Feldman, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jerzy Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Ilinx 12'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Kraszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 3 (Fall of the Wall /3/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 4 (Fall of the Wall /4/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Jarocin po latach - Piersi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Sen o jesieni; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:40 Strefa - Vieczór V'J-ski - Pfadfinderei; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 29 - Irma 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Stroszek (Stroschek) 103'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Bruno S, Eva Mattes, Clemens Scheitz, Burkhard Driest, Pitt Badewitz, Wilhelm von Homburg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Koncert zespołu Acid Drinkers; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:25 Czynnik PSI - 76/88 serial science-fiction Kanada 2000 06:20 Prawo do narodzin - 37/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 06:45 Prawo do narodzin - 38/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Moja piękna grubaska - 70/178 telenowela Wenezuela 2002 08:20 Werdykt program sądowy 09:15 Telezakupy 11:10 Sposób na intrygantkę - komedia Francja 1992 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - 39/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 13:25 Prawo do narodzin - 40/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 13:50 Telezakupy 14:15 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 14:30 Prognoza pogody 14:40 Łowca - 2/22 serial sensacyjny Kanada 2001 15:30 Akwanauci - 42/46 serial dokumentalny USA 2000 16:00 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 16:25 Czynnik PSI - 82/88 serial science-fiction Kanada 2000 17:20 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Moja piękna grubaska - 71/178 telenowela Wenezuela 2002 18:25 Gorączka w mieście - 25/48 serial kryminalny USA 1996 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Podróż w mrok - dramat Kanada 1991 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - 65/72 serial kryminalny Kanada 2001 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - 43/48 serial kryminalny USA 1996 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Najlepszy seks w życiu - 1/4 serial erotyczny USA 2002 02:00 Rybia nocka program przyrodniczy TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria 06:05 Kinomaniak 06:30 VIP 06:55 Muzyczne listy 08:00 TV market 08:30 Instynkt tropiciela 09:00 Yu-gi-oh!: serial 09:30 Kinomaniak 10:00 Kamienica 10:30 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 96: serial 11:35 Kamienica 12:35 VIP 13:10 Wygraj fortunę 15:15 Power Rangers, odc. 17: serial 15:45 Młodzieńcza miłość, odc. 72: serial 16:45 Pensjonat pod Różą, odc. 67: serial 17:45 Benny Hill: serial 18:20 Benny Hill: serial 18:55 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 97: serial 20:00 Tajemniczy element, odc. 10: serial 21:00 Zagadki historii: serial 22:05 Bez stałego adresu: Bob Dylan, odc. 1: film 00:45 Wydarzenia 01:15 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 01:20 Prognoza pogody 01:25 Włatcy móch, odc. 4: serial 01:50 Tok2Szok 02:40 Muzyczne listy 03:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 03:55 V-Max 04:15 Ja tylko pytam Polsat Sport 06:30 Boavista Porto – Maritimo Funchal: Piłka nożna Liga portugalska 08:30 Lazio Rzym – AC Siena: Piłka nożna Liga włoska 10:30 Heart of Midlothian Edynburg – Celtic Glasgow: Piłka nożna Liga szkocka 12:30 Os Belenenses Lizbona – Sporting Lizbona: Piłka nożna Liga portugalska 14:30 Iraklis Saloniki – PAOK Saloniki: Piłka nożna Liga grecka 16:30 Europejski Puchar Mistrzów: Hokej na lodzie Finał 18:30 Gol 19:00 Punkt, set, mecz 19:30 FC Liverpool – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Puchar Ligi Angielskiej 21:40 Academica Coimbra – Benfica Lizbona: Piłka nożna Liga portugalska 23:35 Blackburn Rovers – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Galactik Football: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Król Szamanów: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Jerry i paczka: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Spiderman: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 174 07:00 The Amazing Race 4 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Robinsonowie 4: Tahiti - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 10:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 2 11:00 The Amazing Race 4 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 174 13:00 Robinsonowie 4: Tahiti - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 15:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 3 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 175 17:00 The Amazing Race 4 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:00 Robinsonowie 4: Tahiti - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:00 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 20:00 Jericho - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 21:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 22:00 Szpital "Królestwo" - serial grozy odc. 14/15 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 19 00:00 Jericho - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 01:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 02:00 Szpital "Królestwo" - serial grozy odc. 14/15 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 19 Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 88; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 3; fitness 06:55 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Alternatywne style życia, odc. 11; medycyna alternatywna 07:45 Przyjęcia specjalne, odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Design Challenge, odc. 13; architektura 08:35 Areszt domowy, Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz, odc. 24; lifestyle 09:05 E - miłość, odc. 2; magazyn 09:35 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 5; lifestyle 10:00 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 6; lifestyle 10:25 Terapia szokowa, Nicola, odc. 13; lifestyle 10:55 Design Challenge, odc. 6; architektura 11:25 Strażnicy mody, odc. 19; moda 11:55 Dom mody, odc. 18; moda 12:25 Dom mody, odc. 20; moda 12:55 Na ślubnym kobiercu, odc. 10; reality show 13:20 Na ślubnym kobiercu, odc. 11; reality show 13:45 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Tajemnice ogrodów, Ogród dla medytujących. Domek dla ptaków, odc. 6; rośliny 14:35 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 1; psychologia 15:30 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 3; lifestyle 16:00 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 4; lifestyle 16:30 Terapia szokowa, Jenny, odc. 16; lifestyle 17:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia, Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia, odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Udawacze, odc. 28 18:30 Mama na pełny etat, odc. 5; lifestyle 19:00 Mama na pełny etat, odc. 6; lifestyle 19:30 Życie pani Pond, odc. 3; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 19:45 Życie pani Pond, odc. 4; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 20:00 Dojrzałe piękno; film dokumentalny 21:00 Tuckerville, odc. 9; real tv 21:30 Tuckerville, odc. 10; real tv 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 112; talk show 22:50 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 120; talk show 23:40 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania, odc. 21; lifestyle 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 53 01:20 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 112; talk show 02:05 Sekstaza, Rozkoszne fantazje, odc. 18; erotyka 03:00 Nauka o seksie, Tajemny język miłości i pożądania, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 04:00 Mężczyźni o sobie, Co z tym pięknem?, odc. 15; seksualność 04:30 Opowieści o duchach, odc. 3; opowieści niesamowite 05:00 E - miłość, odc. 1; magazyn 05:30 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 6; poradnik Eurosport 09:30 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema - Australian Open, 1. dzień; tenis /program na żywo/ 13:00 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema - Australian Open, 1. dzień; tenis 15:30 International Masters w Londynie, 2. dzień; snooker /program na żywo/ 18:30 Eurogole; magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Gooooal!, Best of; magazyn piłkarski 19:30 Watts; magazyn sportowy 20:00 International Masters w Londynie, 2. dzień; snooker /program na żywo/ 22:00 Rajd Dakar, 9. etap; rajd /program na żywo/ 22:45 International Masters w Londynie, 2. dzień; snooker 23:45 Eurogole; magazyn piłkarski 00:15 Rajd Dakar, 9. etap; rajd 01:00 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema - Australian Open, 2. dzień; tenis /program na żywo/ HBO 2 06:30 Czeski sen; film dokumentalny Czechy / Słowacja 2004 08:00 Wallis i Edward; dramat obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Dave Moore; wyk: Joely Richardson, Stephen Campbell Moore 09:35 Dzieciaki w Egipcie; komedia Dania 2004; reż.: Kasper Barfoed; wyk: Lotte Andersen, Niels Olsen 10:55 Smak Indii; komedia USA 2003; reż.: Krishna D.K. Raj Nidimoru; wyk: Anjaan Srivastav, Bharati Achrekar 12:50 Hellboy; film sensacyjny USA 2004; reż.: Guillermo Del Toro; wyk: Ron Perlman, John Hurt 14:50 Anioł Stróż; komedia sensacyjna USA 2005; reż.: Stephen Herek; wyk: Tommy Lee Jones, Cedric the Entertainer 16:25 Miłość jest za darmo; komedia romantyczna USA 2003; reż.: Troy Beyer; wyk: Nick Cannon, Kenan Thompson 18:05 Charlie i fabryka czekolady; film przygodowy USA 2005; reż.: Tim Burton; wyk: Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore 20:00 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 165; kabaret i satyra 20:30 Blade: Mroczna Trójca; horror USA 2004; reż.: David Goyer; wyk: Wesley Snipes, Kris Kristofferson 22:20 Odległy front, odc. 10; serial wojenny USA 2005; reż.: Chris Gerolmo; wyk: Josh Henderson, Luke MacFarlane 23:05 Lazurowy dynamit; film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1995; reż.: Carl Prechezer; wyk: Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta Jones 00:40 Suspect Zero; thriller USA 2004; reż.: E. Elias Merhige; wyk: Aaron Eckhart, Ben Kingsley 02:20 Egzorcysta: Początek; horror USA 2004; reż.: Renny Harlin; wyk: Stellan Skarsgard, Izabella Scorupco 04:10 Charlie i fabryka czekolady; film przygodowy USA 2005; reż.: Tim Burton; wyk: Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore HBO 06:30 Obraz syna; film obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian; wyk: Clifton Davis, Charles Shaughnessy 08:10 Przygody Ociee Nash; film dla dzieci USA 2002; reż.: Kristen McGary; wyk: Keith Carradine, Mare Winningham 09:50 Gość w dom; komedia USA 1995; reż.: Randall Miller; wyk: Sinbad, Phil Hartman 11:40 Omagh; dramat społeczny Irlandia / Wielka Brytania 2004; reż.: Pete Travis; wyk: Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes 13:25 Stracić wszystko; film biograficzny USA 2004; reż.: Peter Bogdanovich; wyk: Tom Sizemore, Dash Mihok 15:00 Hotelik w Prowansji; komedia Francja / Wielka Brytania 2003; reż.: Claude Duty; wyk: Marina Fois, Philippe Harel 16:45 Porządna kobieta; komedia Wielka Brytania / Włochy / USA 2004; reż.: Mike Barker; wyk: Helen Hunt, Scarlett Johansson 18:15 Premiera: Prosto z zoo do Afryki; komedia Holandia 2005; reż.: Johan Nijenhuis; wyk: Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem 19:40 Premiera: Na planie; magazyn filmowy 20:10 Wykolejony; thriller USA 2005; reż.: Mikael Hafstrom; wyk: Vincent Cassel, Clive Owen 21:55 Sylvia; film biograficzny Wielka Brytania 2003; reż.: Christine Jeffs; wyk: Gwyneth Paltrow, Daniel Craig 23:45 Trzymaj się z daleka; thriller USA 2005; reż.: Stu Pollard; wyk: Gil Bellows, Jennifer Westfeldt 01:20 Brzozowa 51; film dokumentalny USA / Niemcy 2005 02:50 Prawie najlepszy; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Eric Weber; wyk: Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines 04:20 Prosto z zoo do Afryki; komedia Holandia 2005; reż.: Johan Nijenhuis; wyk: Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem 05:45 Cinema, cinema; magazyn filmowy National Geographic 08:00 Życie wśród lwów; zwierzęta 09:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy, Wybuch wulkanu świętej Heleny; serial dokumentalny 09:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy, Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal; serial dokumentalny 10:00 Groźne żywioły, Trzęsienia ziemi; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje, Tunel pod kanałem La Manche; serial dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach, Lot bez paliwa; serial dokumentalny 13:00 Życie wśród lwów; zwierzęta 14:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy, Wybuch wulkanu świętej Heleny; serial dokumentalny 14:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy, Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Groźne żywioły, Trzęsienia ziemi; serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi, Denali - najdzikszy zakątek Alaski; serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego, Ataki rekinów; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje, Bariery na Morzu Północnym; serial dokumentalny 19:00 Życie wśród lwów; zwierzęta 20:00 Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci; film dokumentalny 21:00 Za kratkami, Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze; serial dokumentalny 22:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki; film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią, Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym; serial dokumentalny 00:00 Za kratkami, Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze; serial dokumentalny 01:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki; film dokumentalny TV Puls 05:55 Żebro Adama; program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny; kościół i religia 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości, odc. 9; telenowela Meksyk 2004; reż.: Jorge Fons; wyk: Ana de la Reguera, Manolo Cardona 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze, odc. 9; telenowela Kolumbia 2004; wyk: Paola Andrea Rey, Juan A. Baptista 09:25 Miasta świata, Bangkok, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 10:20 Program przyrodniczy 10:35 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 11:55 Hollywood Safari, odc. 9; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Bryan Goeres, Joel Bender; wyk: Joe Michael Burke, Sam J. Jones 13:10 Asoka Wielki, odc. 2; film historyczny Indie 2001; reż.: Santosh Sivan; wyk: Shahrukh Khan, Kareena Kapoor 15:00 Nieśmiertelny, odc. 12; serial przygodowy Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: David Straiton; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, Dominic Keating 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości, odc. 10; telenowela Meksyk 2004; reż.: Jorge Fons; wyk: Ana de la Reguera, Manolo Cardona 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze, odc. 10; telenowela Kolumbia 2004; wyk: Paola Andrea Rey, Juan A. Baptista 18:00 Wideowizyty, Niemcy, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 18:30 Hollywood Safari, odc. 10; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Bryan Goeres, Joel Bender; wyk: Joe Michael Burke, Sam J. Jones 19:30 Opactwa i klasztory, Rodzina Augustynianów, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 20:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 20:40 Biznesmen i gwiazdy; komedia Wielka Brytania 1983; reż.: Bill Forsyth; wyk: Burt Lancaster, Peter Riegert 22:50 Nieśmiertelny, odc. 12; serial przygodowy Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: David Straiton; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, Dominic Keating 23:40 Octava Dies, Wiadomości watykańskie 00:10 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 00:50 Edukacja Rity; komediodramat USA 1983; reż.: Lewis Gilbert; wyk: Julie Walters, Michael Caine 02:30 Wideowizyty, Niemcy, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 03:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 03:40 Program przyrodniczy TVN Turbo 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy /stereo/ 06:30 Mango; program reklamowy 08:00 Monster Jam; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 08:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 09:00 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 09:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:00 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 10:30 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:00 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:30 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Monster House, odc. 16; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 14:00 Vroom Vroom, odc. 3; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:00 Monster Jam; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:30 Monster Garage; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 17:00 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 17:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:40 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:10 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:40 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:10 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 19:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy /stereo/ 20:30 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:00 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:10 Top Gear; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:10 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:20 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:30 Call TV /program na żywo/ 01:30 Mango; program reklamowy 02:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:30 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku